


banana fish adopted au

by Imashipperlmao



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imashipperlmao/pseuds/Imashipperlmao
Summary: thx for reading! i know this was very short and i´m very sorry for that! hope you still enjoyed this and have a great day!
Kudos: 6





	banana fish adopted au

_thinking_

**talking**

3rd person POV:

Ash was walking through the corridor of dino´s mansion, wishing to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Suddently he heard loud sirens from the front garden. **"Police sirens?"** he said while walking to one of the windows, looking out of it. _what are they doing here?_. He was watching them for a few minutes, until realization hit him, _are they here to arrest dino?,_ any normal human being would be happy that their kidnapper and abuser was being arrested, but not ash. Ash was terrified. He knew that dino would be able to buy his way out of prison, he knew that dino had conections to people way out of any normal humans leag. And he knew that when dino would come back, he would be angry. And when he´s angry only one thing can calm him down. A shiver ran down the blondes spine, ash started to panic, he needed to find a way out of this. he was stuck in his thoughts for a while, until he heard footsteps. They were running to where he was standing, ash quickly ran into the nearest room and hid in a cabinet. A big male walked into the room, it was one of dinos bodyguards. The male took a quick glance in the room and walked out of the room again. H _e´s probably looking for the other kids to get them out of here in case the cops look for something in the mansion,_ ash didn´t know if the cops are still there, so he stayed in the cabinet. It´s been about 2 hours and ash began to feel tired, slowly his eyelids began closing and then he finally fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! i know this was very short and i´m very sorry for that! hope you still enjoyed this and have a great day!


End file.
